Completely Ruined
by HatterSaz
Summary: Naruto and Ino are about to get hot and heavy


Naruto sighed in relief as he stepped out of the shower. He had felt tense and sweaty from the mission he had in the early hours of the morning, and needed the feel of warm water gracing his skin. He smiled as he wrapped the fluffy towel around his waist, noting the lavender scent adorning it. It reminded him of the other occupant in his shared apartment, and he felt ready to greet them now.

An idea flashed through his mind as a mischievous smirk danced across his lips. All he had on was a towel. He was freshly washed, and wide awake. His smirk widened further as he left his room and headed for the kitchen, forgoing the idea of at least putting boxers on first.

Knowing the other wouldn't be on alert, therefore not attempting to sense anyone's chakra, he tiptoed towards the room. He smiled when he saw the door was already open, and edged closer. Ever so carefully, he propped himself against the doorframe, eyes roaming the body cooking breakfast.

His eyes started at the bottom, as small feet held up such beauty. Blue hues travelled up to see sculpted calves. Soft, as a woman's genetically is, but also strong from years of training and experience. Then up higher, as he looked over thighs. He noticed that she was wearing his boxers again, but didn't complain about it. If anything, it made his heart swell and his chest constrict painfully, but in a good way.

His eyes lingered for a moment when he got to the plump round globes of her ass. He was so very tempted to walk over and squeeze them, relishing in the thought of all of the noises she would make. A tiny, inaudible growl passing his lips before he shook his head to continue his wondrous journey. Her ass was just one of the many perfect parts to her after all.

His eyes softened as they slid up her figure, noticing the curves of a beautiful woman who didn't eat too much nor too little. Perfect for wrapping his arms around and cuddling from behind. She was wearing one of her favourite tops. A shirt that was probably the right size for Naruto, but too big for her. To stop himself from moving, he brought up his arms and crossed them against his chest.

He couldn't see them from this angle, but he could picture those breasts whenever he wanted. They were attached to the woman he loved, and she loved him back. He had seen them enough times to be able to remember in clear memory. Hell, he might even be able to draw or sculpt them. Though, she would likely kick his ass for just the thought alone, so he didn't mention it.

Upwards his eyes travelled, as his gaze settled on a slim neck. There was a mark adorning her right shoulder from where he had kissed and sucked two nights ago. It was fading, but it was still there. He felt a tingle run through his spine from knowing that he caused it, and he could add as many as he wanted. As long as she said so of course. He would never hurt her. He doesn't think he could. He loves her too much.

Finally, he sees her head. Her head is turned ever so slightly so she can watch the bacon sizzling in the pan. Her lips pulled up into a tiny smile as she thinks of her boyfriend as she cooks. He doesn't know that though. So, he just admires her from behind. Her smile. Her small and adorable nose. Her blue eyes shining in the light coming through the window by the sink. And her long, blonde hair tied up in a haphazardly done ponytail.

His heart fluttered a little before he set his face into seductive mode. He had a plan, and now was the time to execute it. As she plated the cooked eggs and bacon, he spoke in a low voice, catching her off guard.

"Hey, Ino-Chan."

She jumped a little, being startled enough to grip the spatula harder incase she needed to attack. She span on the spot, blue eyes widened in shock. Then, they softened as she recognised who it was.

"You scared me Naruto-Kun."

He chuckled lightly as she sighed in relief. Then, her eyes moved down to his chest, and her heart beat quickened. She unconsciously licked her lips as her gaze travelled down, down, down to the towel around his waist. She stared for a few moments before swallowing harshly.

Naruto huffed in amusement, enjoying his plan's success. He tilted his head slightly, catching Ino's attention with the slight movement. Blue caught blue as she looked back up at his face. Then, she noticed the smirk and smirked herself.

"Oh Naruto-Kun~."

She sing-songed as she slyly pulled down one side of her shirt to reveal a kiss mark free shoulder. Naruto swallowed minutely before pulling himself from the doorframe to wrap his arms around those slender hips. Ino hummed as the two pressed their lips together, relishing in the minty freshness they both held.

After a minute, Naruto pulled away, blue eyes clouding over as he gazed into Ino's own blue iris'. Then he moved down, head resting on her exposed shoulder as he kissed the soft flesh. Ino gasped at the feeling, eyes heavily lidded as she felt a stir in her stomach. A familiar heat that promised that they'd soon take this further.

The kissing soon turned into sucking as Naruto peppered his lips over her left shoulder and collar bone. She moaned and sighed at the pleasure before grabbing his golden hair in her hands and pulling him up to kiss her harshly. Naruto's tongue entered her mouth and they mewled at the sensations running through them.

When the two broke apart for breath, Naruto went back to creating red bruises on Ino's neck. She could feel herself getting lost in the ministrations, and so desperately wanted to move this to the bedroom.

That never happened. As Ino opened her mouth to voice her wish, a cloud exploded next to the fridge. The two ninja jumped in shock before their heads snapped to the new presence. Two red faces waiting in anticipation for the smoke to clear. When it did, Naruto all but screamed at the intruder.

"What the Hell teme?!"

Sasuke blinked in surprise as he turned away from the now open fridge and looked at the two. Ino's face was a deep red from embarrassment, and Naruto looked about ready to kill.

"I'm out of tomatoes. You two keep going, I'll just be a minute."

Naruto's jaw dropped in disbelief as Sasuke began raiding the fridge for the vegetable as red as Ino's face. The kunoichi having placed her head on Naruto's shoulder to hide herself from the raven.

After two minutes, Sasuke shut the fridge with a small nod, more than just the required tomatoes in his hands. He turned to the two blondes and nodded again, this time in thanks.

"You should go shopping, your fridge is almost empty."

With that, he shunshined away. Naruto yelling at him as the smoke appeared and vanished again.

"Whose fault is that Sasuke-Teme?!"

He grumbled afterwards, realising Sasuke couldn't hear him. Ino smiled weakly, having gotten over her embarrassment, and her excitement.

"I'm actually gonna kill him."

Ino rolled her eyes before pushing away a little, reaching over to her plate to grab a piece of bacon before shoving it into his mouth.

"You spent years searching for him so you could bring him back, don't you dare make it a waste."

She smiled gently, hoping to calm the other blonde down. Naruto sighed. He finished his piece of bacon then planted a gentle kiss on her lips. She returned the kiss, smile still present. When he pulled away, he had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Are you sure? He interrupted us for some tomatoes, then left with over half of the fridge's contents."

Ino sighed, waving her hand dismissively.

"Yeah... We'll just go to his place and 'borrow' some stuff."

She said with a cheery voice and a wink. Naruto laughed, already planning what he would take and when to take them. He gave her a kiss to the forehead before moving to the table so she could sit and eat. Ino following behind with her plate.

As she put the last piece of egg into her mouth, Ino had an idea. She wanted to smirk at the thought, but instead placed a look of innocent curiosity onto her face. When she finally swallowed, she stated her thought.

"Hey Naruto-Kun, do you think Sasuke will still want to use our fridge if he knows you've pounded into me as I was pressed up against it?"

Naruto choked on his own spit, coughing heavily afterwards to try and stabilise himself and not die. His wide eyes shot to her and saw the mischievous smirk on her lips. In return, he gave a mischievous smirk of his own. This would be fun.

"Only one way to find out."

* * *

 _ **I kind of feel like the name needs changing so, if you have any ideas, I'm ready to consider them :D Also, I have a picture that goes with the story~ I'll post the link, just remember to take away the spaces ;)**_

 _ **otakusaz. deviantart art/ Naruto-Uzumaki- 636135558**_


End file.
